Sabbatical
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: A surprise is in store for Sara and Grissom already knows what it is, but it is not meant to be. Now their love and strength are the only thing keeping them together.


Grissom looked over at Greg snoring beside him in the Tahoe. It had been a long two days working a crime scene of a major plane crash four hours from town. Grissom wanted nothing more than to sleep in his bed. He thought about things as he drove, but as Greg's snoring got louder it distracted his train of thought.

The younger man beside him in the passenger seat was slumped against the door with his head against the window. He looked uncomfortable, but never the less was unaware of anything.

Grissom sighed looking in the rear view mirror at me sleeping in the back seat. He wished I would have chosen to sit in front. He was glad I was sleeping since I had not been sleeping well at home.

Greg moved waking lifting his head blinking slowly as he looked ahead then at Grissom.

"Where are we?" He yawned.

"We are about an hour away from Vegas." Grissom said.

Greg stretched looking outside.

"Can we get something to eat?" He asked.

Grissom looked at me then he looked at Greg.

"I think we should soon. I know Sara hasn't eaten in a few hours."

Greg leaned over looking at me sleeping. He hit my leg making me jump awake looking around.

"Greg, stop that!" I said.

He chuckled turning around in his seat. I sat back looking outside. I could feel Grissom looking at me. I rubbed my throbbing head feeling kind of car sick. Opening a window I breathed in the fresh air.

"Grissom, could you pull over?" I asked

Grissom nodded without a word he pulled over stopping. I opened the door getting out. Greg watched me as Grissom got out walking around the vehicle to where I was.

I leaned over gagging. Greg winched as he looked over. Grissom put his hand on my back as I threw up more.

Unfortunately there was nothing to throw up since I hadn't eaten in a while. I stopped still leaning over spitting then I stood closing my eyes breathing in and out. Grissom stepped closer looking over at Greg then he focused on me.

"Feel better?" He asked

I shook my head.

"I think you need food." He said

"That's the last thing I want." I said

I leaned over again gagging. Grissom sighed looking over at Greg. He walked me back to the Tahoe helping me inside. I laid down on the seat closing my eyes. Grissom started driving again glancing back at me once in a while.

We stopped at a diner in town. Greg went in getting us a table. Grissom opened the door helping me out. I touched my stomach looking down as he closed the door.

"Gris, I don't think I can eat."

"You're going to have to try." He said

He walked with me inside. We sat at the table ordering. Greg moved his head to the music playing overhead.

"So, how is married life?" Greg asked

Grissom looked over at me as I held my head looking down.

"It's good." Grissom said

"I'm glad you two are together." Greg said

"Me to." Grissom said

The food came. Greg talked to Grissom as he ate. I tried to eat all the time aware that my stomach was upset. They finished satisfied as I still struggled. Grissom watched me eat. I looked at him watching him lean over to me.

"Honey, you need to eat more." He said

"I'm trying." I said

"Think of the baby." He said

I looked at him slowly nodding eating more. He smiled at me faintly then he looked at Greg.

We went home and Grissom made me lie down in bed. He climbed over me massaging my back until I fell asleep. I was up before he woke feeling sick again. I ate some toast with tea when he walked in to the kitchen to get his traditional coffee. He poured some walking over to where I sat at the island. Setting his cup down he reached under the counter touching my flat stomach. He kissed my head.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so." I said

He let me go to drink is coffee while walking into the bedroom. I sighed rubbing my stomach wishing this was over.

We went to work. I made my way to the large garage with the plane parts scattered around. The team worked on it around the room. Greg sat on the floor looking at the tire tread. I joined him looking at it.

"This must have been scary." He said

"I imagine it was quick." I said

"Yeah, but the ride down must have been terrifying."

I nodded looking at small piece.

Grissom watched me come into his office. I sat on his couch lying on my side.

"Are you on break?" He asked

"No." I said

He got up walking around his desk looking at me.

"Honey, I think you should take some time off."

"I'll be okay." I said, sitting up.

"You're not okay. You have been sick a lot lately." He said, sitting down beside me.

I looked at him then I laid back against his chest.

"I'm just worried about you." He said

"That's why I love you." I said

He kissed my head as I closed my eyes sighing. Catherine came in seeing Grissom gently lowering me back onto the couch as I slept. He put a blanket he had over my body then looked at Catherine.

"Still sick?" She asked, softly.

"Yes, I think she should take some time off." He said

"I felt the same way with Lindsey. It will go away soon."

"I hope so. I am worried about the baby." He said "I want her to eat, but everything she eats comes out."

Catherine touched his arm then she handed him a paper.

Grissom woke me up taking me home. I wanted to sleep, but Grissom ordered me to eat something first. He made me a salad. I ate some of it then I went to bed. Grissom started to worry about me. He got into bed after working at his desk. I slept on my side facing him. He reached over touching my head then he reached down touching my stomach. I moved to my back with my head to the side.

"Gris?" I said, faintly.

Grissom moved over looking at me.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, go back to sleep." He said

I breathed in slowly telling him I was asleep. He laid down closing his eyes. He woke as I moved an hour later. I sat up looking down. Grissom turned on his lamp looking at me.

"Sara, what's wrong?" He asked

"I…feel sick." I said

"Okay, why don't you go to the bathroom?" He asked

I just sat there looking down. Grissom got up helping me up. I ran to the bathroom throwing up. Grissom sighed watching me. When I finished he helped me stand picking me up taking me to the bed.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He said

"Don't worry." I said, faintly.

He got some clothes for me and then he dressed. We went to the hospital and they put me into a room to stay.

Grissom walked to the room I was in seeing the doctor come out seeing him.

"Doctor, how is my wife?" He asked

"She is suffering from anemia. Fortunately it has not affected the babies." He said

Grissom froze looking at him wide eyed.

"Did you say babies?"

"Yes, you're having twins."

"Twins, you mean two?" He asked

"Yes."

Grissom watched him leave as he stood there in shock. He decided to not tell me letting it be a surprise. When I woke Grissom informed me that I was anemic and the medication I was on was going to help.

We went home the next afternoon. Grissom called in telling Catherine that he needed to be with me. I laid down on the couch as he hung up walking over climbing in behind me rubbing my stomach.

"Honey, do you want something?" He asked

"Maybe later." I said

He kissed my arm sighing as he looked at me. He made spaghetti and a salad for dinner. The pills I was given worked well and I ate all the food making Grissom happy.

Weeks later I was working and I all of a sudden wanted oranges. I searched around not finding any in the break room. Grissom came in seeing me searching.

"What are you doing, dear?" he asked

"There aren't any oranges! I want some!" I said, standing sighing.

"Calm down, we can buy some later."

"I want some now." I said

He walked over rubbing my arm.

"I think your having a craving."

"Will you go out and get some for me?" I asked

"We are working." He said

"Please?" I asked

"Sara, I have a meeting soon."

"I really want one." I said

"I'm sorry, I can't." He said, kissing my head.

I sighed watching him leave. The rest of the shift I was thinking about an orange. Grissom drove me to the grocery store. He kept watching me put food I usually never ate in the cart. We got home and the first thing I did was eat one orange. He smiled at me as I stood by the counter eating as he put the groceries away.

We went to bed and I woke with another craving. Grissom woke smelling something. He got up walking into the kitchen seeing me sitting on the floor against the oven eating a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Want some?" I asked

"No thank you." He said, watching me.

I stood putting the plate in the sink. Grissom pulled me to him giving me a kiss.

My flat stomach started to change and the baby moved for the first time. Grissom put his hand over my stomach one day in his office as I stood beside his desk. He looked at me then at my stomach.

"Feel it?" I asked

"I feel a slight movement." He said

He smiled letting his hand drop.

I touched the spot his hand was at. He pulled me down to sit across him in his chair as he kissed me. He moved back touching my cheek.

"I love you, Sara."

"I know." I said, smiling.

He kissed me again slowly moving his lips over mine. I put my arms around his neck kissing him back. He put his arms around me pulling me closer. We were both oblivious to Greg knocking walking in. He cleared his throat feeling awkward. Grissom moved back looking at him as I turned.

"Ah….Grissom can you come to the lab?"

"I'll be there in a minute." He said

Greg nodded running out closing the door. Grissom sighed looking at me.

"We are not being professional." He said

"Not my fault." I said, smiling.

He pushed me up then he got up walking out. I watched him go admiring him from the back.

I sat beside him in the car as he drove us home. He noticed that I seemed to be lost in thought a lot. He reached over taking my hand.

"What's on your mind?" He asked

"I was thinking about the baby." I said

"What about it?"

"Well I was thinking about the nursery and the time off."

"You don't like my idea?" He asked

"No, I do. I just would like to know what the gender is before we plan."

"You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. We can find out then." He said

The next day I laid on an exam table watching the screen of the ultra sound looking at the outline of the baby. The female doctor concentrated as Grissom stood beside me holding my hand looking at the screen.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing. "Is that something?!"

She looked closer then sat back.

"Looks like you are having a boy." She said, smiling.

I looked at Grissom as he leaned forwards to look closer.

"Fascinating." He said

She moved around my stomach looking.

"Hmm." She said

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Well, do you see that?" She asked, pointing to the screen.

"Yes." I said

"You're having twins!" She said

"Twin's!" I asked

"Yes, and it looks like it's a girl."

"I can't believe it!" I said, putting my hand to my head.

Grissom smiled in the car as I looked over at him. He looked at me then the road.

"Sara, I knew about the twins before you."

"How?"

"The doctor told me while you were in the hospital."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought it would be fun as a secret."

We arrived at work Grissom took my hand leading me to the side of the building. Once there he pulled me to him kissing me passionately. I was shocked at the intensity of his actions. I moved back searching his eyes.

"Grissom, what…..?"

"We are having twins." He said

"I know." I said

"Don't you think that is amazing?"

"Yes." I said, smiling.

He kissed me again holding me tightly against him. I moaned as he moved from my lips to my neck. He hit the spot that drove me crazy. I bit off a moan as he stayed on the spot.

"Gris…Grissom….stop!" I said

He moved back touching my cheek.

"We can finish this later." I said

He nodded taking my hand.

Greg smiled at me as I walked in to the break room. I noticed him staring at me funny.

"What?" I asked

"You have a hickey." He said

I looked at him confused watching him motion on his neck pointing to the spot. I touched my neck not feeling anything.

"Go to the bathroom and check it out." He said

I walked out hearing him laugh. Looking in a mirror by the sink I saw a noticeable red spot on my neck. I touched it then put my hair over it.

I came back seeing Greg getting some coffee. I grabbed my sandwich from the fridge sitting on the couch.

"So my guess is the boss did that?" He asked

"As a matter of fact he did." I said

"Hmm." He said

I eyed him as he sat beside me. Grissom hummed happily later as he walked me out to the car. I had never seen him so happy before. We got inside and he started the engine noticing my stare.

"Something wrong?" He asked

"No, I have just never seen you so….happy before." I said

"No more than usual." He said, reversing the car.

"Is it because we are having two children?"

He looked at me before looking at the road.

"It might be the reason. I had a good shift and I love you."

I shook my head as he sighed looking ahead. Grissom sat in the living room later as I slept in bed. He opened his family's old photo album looking at some pictures of his mom holding him as a baby. He turned the page looking at other photos. I moved in bed stilling as he came getting into bed. He laid back sighing as he turned his head looking at me. He moved over kissing my head making me jump.

"Grissom, what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing." He said

I laid back down closing my eyes.

"I was just thinking about you." He said, moving my hair.

"Why?"

"I went through some old pictures of when I was a baby and I started to think I am to old to have children."

I raised my head looking at him. He watched me sit up and turn on the light to look at him clearly.

"You're to old to be a father?"

He sat up looking at me.

"Sara, I am in my fifties. When these children grow up it might be without me."

"Grissom, I am having them so you better get in the mood of having children! You should have felt this way before I became pregnant!"

"You're becoming angry and I don't think it's good." He said

I got out of bed taking my pillow with me.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I am going to the living room!" I said, slamming the door. He sighed looking at the door. I laid on the couch turning off the light mad.

He got up and I was dressed to leave.

"Sara, about last night….I didn't mean to say I don't want the twins."

"That's good, because like or not they are coming!" I said, walking away from him. He watched me go into the kitchen.

He drove us in silence. I looked out the passenger side window preoccupied with the buildings going past. He reached over touching my hand. I looked at him as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry." He said

"Good." I said, taking my hand away looking out again.

I went to work avoiding Grissom. He came into the lab where Nick and I were working. Nick gave him a look saying I was in a bad mood. Grissom nodded walking over to me.

"How's it going?" He asked

"Slowly, especially with interruptions." I said

"Nick, could you go and get some coffee?" Grissom asked

"Sure." Nick said, leaving.

Grissom looked at me as I stretched out a shirt on the table. I sighed stopping then I looked at him.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" He asked

"I don't know….when you grow up!" I said

"Sara, I said I was sorry."

"I heard you." I said, looking down again.

"Then stop this attitude!" He said

He watched me lean against the table looking down as I touched my stomach.

"Sara, what's wrong!"

I cried out in pain falling to the ground. Grissom got out his cell phone dialing 911 as I knelt on the floor in extreme pain. I was rushed to the hospital with Grissom following.

He came into the room I was in sleeping. He walked over touching my hand on my stomach. I woke slowly seeing him looking at me pale and sad.

"Honey, the doctor said you are going to be fine." He said

"The babies?" I asked

He looked down then he looked at me again.

"You lost them."

I gasped looking at him. He rubbed my hand watching me start to cry in pain. He sat on the bed holding me as I sobbed against him.

The loss was to great for me. I sat in bed at home staring at nothing as Grissom tried to hide his own pain and help me. Catherine came to the house for a visit. Grissom showed her in.

"How are you?" She asked, as she walked into the living room with him following.

"Better, this has been a rough week." He said, plopping down on a chair. Catherine sat down on the couch looking at him.

"I feel guilty over what I said before. I just…don't know if she will forgive me." He said

"You only told her what you were feeling. Everyone gets scared. She understands."

He nodded looking down. She touched his arm rubbing it as he sniffed putting his hand over his eyes as he cried. Catherine knelt down hugging him.

She opened the door to the bedroom seeing me sitting in bed looking at my hands in my lap. She sat down touching my hands.

"Hey Sara." She said "I wanted to stop in and say hi."

She reached up smoothing back my hair.

"I wanted to check up on you. Everyone has been asking where Sara is?"

A tear dropped onto her hand holding my hands. She looked down then at me. I sniffed shaking as she moved holding me against her. I cried against her shoulder.

"I am so sorry." She said

I put my arms around her back crying more.

Grissom sipped some coffee seeing Catherine come out of the bedroom.

"She's sleeping."

He nodded watching her come over.

"I think she's going to be okay."

"I don't know." Grissom said

"Trust me, Gil."

A day later I came out of the bedroom seeing Grissom sleeping on the couch. I walked over looking at him. He seemed troubled in his sleep. I sat down on the couch watching him wake up seeing me. He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Sara, are you all right?" He asked

I nodded looking at his shirt. He touched my neck pulling me against him. I laid my head on his chest feeling his hands rub my back.

"Honey, I love you." He said "I love you so much. I am sorry about what I said."

"I know." I said

"I want to help you."

I raised my head looking at him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You can hold me."

He pulled me down again holding me. I closed my eyes enjoying his touch.

It was hard to get back to a normal life. I missed the babies inside me. Grissom took care of me while I rested.

We went back to work after another week. He led me inside the building holding my arm. I left him to go to the locker room. I opened my locker seeing an ultra sound picture of the babies stuck against the inside of the door. I took the picture looking at it sitting on the bench. Greg came in seeing me. I quickly crumbled the picture looking at him.

"Hey Sara, good to see you." He said, sitting beside me. "How are you doing?"

"Okay." I said

"I'm sorry about….you know." He said

"Thank's." I said

"So Grissom said you are with me tonight."

"Great." I said, standing.

He stood going to his locker. He walked with me to the Tahoe outside. I let him drive as I sat beside him thinking. He noticed I was holding a crumbled paper in my hand.

"What is that?" He asked

I looked down at the balled up picture in my hand.

"It's just some trash I forgot to throw away." I said

"I can throw it away." He said

"No!" I said "I mean, no thank you."

He looked at me then back to the road.

We worked on the scene then came back to the lab. I sat in the break room still holding the ball of paper. Grissom walked in getting some coffee. He walked over sitting down beside me.

"How was the scene?"

"Good." I said

"That's not usually the answer I am looking for. What is that?" He asked

"Just something I forgot to throw away." I said

"May I see it?"

I looked at him as he raised his eyebrows.

"It's nothing."

"Sara." He said

I slowly gave him the ball. He slowly unrumpled it looking at the picture.

"Why did you do this?"

"It was hanging up in my locker." I said

He took it putting it in his pocket looking at me.

"I have a meeting soon." He said, standing.

"Okay." I said

He sighed walking past me to the doorway. I looked down feeling his eyes on me.

Greg and Nick asked me to go out for a drink after shift. Grissom was coming out of his office seeing me walking over.

"Ready to go?" He asked

"Actually I think I might go with Nick and Greg."

"Oh, where?"

"They asked me to get some drinks with them." I said

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said

"Why not?"

"Sara, you are looking for solution to your pain. Drinking alcohol is not the answer." He said

"It's just a drink." I said

Greg and Nick walked over.

"Ready?" Greg asked

I nodded at them as Grissom touched my arm.

"Would you two wait outside a moment?" He asked

"Okay." Nick said

I watched them go then I looked at Grissom.

"I don't want you to go out with them right now."

"I am not going to get drunk."

"I don't care! It's not a good time to go out."

I stared at him as he searched my eyes.

"Grissom, it's just a few hours of letting loose. I need this. Please."

"Fine, but remember what I said."

"Okay." I said, kissing him then I walked off.

Greg and Nick led me to every bar on the strip finding one that suited them. We drank some shots then ate dinner. I started to feel the shot's kick in and stopped from becoming to drunk. Taking a cab home I slowly made me way to the front door. Grissom flipped a page on his book as he sat on the bed waiting for me.

I came in smiling at him walking past taking my things off.

"How was your night?" He asked

"I had such a good time." I said, getting my shirt off.

"How much did you have?"

"Um….a few shots." I said

He watched me walk over to him wearing just my underthings. I climbed over his legs smiling. He shut his book setting it down then he looked at me.

"Now….I am paying attention to you."

"I see." He said

I moved closer moving over kissing him. He moved back searching my eyes.

"Your breath smells like margaritas." He said

"I had one."

"I thought you told me you were not going to get drunk." He said

"I'm not." I said, trying to kiss him again.

"Yes, you are." He said, touching my cheeks looking deeply into my glazed over eyes.

"Grissom, I just had a few."

"I'm disappointed in you."

I sighed moving back sitting to the side. He crossed his arms over his chest looking at me.

"Look, you don't understand what it's like." I said

"What?" He said

"When you lose something inside you it breaks your will." I said

"Sara, I do understand, but I told you not to go out and drink. I don't want you to start that again."

I laid back on the bed.

He looked at me as I stared up. Slowly he moved over looking at me. I looked at him.

"Sara, you are the kind of person that buries pain deep inside. When you do it surfaces and then you start to think of different ways to numb it. Drinking, and even hurting yourself in some way." He said, touching my hand. "I have seen you do this over and over. Now you have someone who can help you. I am just concerned that you might fall back into your old habits instead of talking it out."

"You don't trust me."

"Honey, I do trust you."

I sat up hugging him. Grissom was up before I woke. I walked out of the bedroom seeing him at his desk in the living room typing. He looked at me as I walked over.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Oh, just writing a friend who lives in Paris." He said, putting his arms around my waist pulling me to him.

"I didn't know you knew anyone there." I said, looking at what he wrote.

"He offered me a job."

I gasped looking down at him.

"Relax, I told him no."

"Good."

"I am not interested in leaving you just yet." He said

"You think you might someday?" I asked

"Well, in the future I thought I might do some lectures."

"Oh."

He put his head against my stomach as I played with his hair.

We went to work separating to our different areas. He did some paperwork at his desk hearing laughter outside in the hallway. Getting up he went out seeing Nick talking to me as we stood together down hall from his office. He watched me laugh smiling thinking it was nice to hear again. Nick laughed as I laughed again. Grissom walked back to his desk happy. I came in after leaving Nick shutting the door.

"I heard you laughing out there." He said

"Nick was telling me a story." I said, walking over smiling.

He sat back in his seat looking at me. I sat on his desk watching him stand. He came to stand in front of me leaning over kissing me. I spread my legs pulling him between them.

He moved his mouth over mine as I put my arm around his neck. He moved back looking at me. I pulled him down kissing him. He tilted his head deepening the kiss. I pulled him down as I laid down on his desk. He climbed over me breaking the kiss to undo his pants. I kissed him again as he touched me.

A knock on the door caused Grissom to jump off the desk fixing his pants as I got off quickly. He sat down taking a breath. I smiled walking over sitting in a chair as he took another breath saying come in. Catherine walked in.

"Hey Sara."

"Hey." I said

"Gil, I need you to come and look over the report." She said

"Okay, I'll come by later."

"Actually, I wanted to have you look at it now." She said

I looked at him as he fidgeted.

"Can't you email it to me?"

"No."

He sighed.

"All right, I'll be there in a moment."

She looked at him oddly then at me before leaving. Grissom sat back in his chair rubbing his head. I stood smiling at him as he looked at me.

"Should I tell her you'll come in about five minutes?" He asked

"No, I'll make a move soon." He said

I nodded leaving. He closed his eyes waiting.

We got into the car after work. As he shut his door I reached over pulling him over kissing him. He moved back breathing faster.

"We should get home before I explode." I said, looking at his lips.

He nodded starting the engine. He parked outside our house getting out. I walked with him to the front door. Once inside I kissed him hearing his things drop onto the floor. He moved back watching me undo his coat.

"Bedroom?" He asked

"Couch." I said, pulling him with me.

A few minutes later he breathed in and out hard as I laid on his chest relaxed.

"That…was wild." He said

"Mmhmm." I said, before yawning.

He sighed looking at my head on his chest. I started to snore gently as he touched my hair. Moving a few hours later I faintly heard Grissom talking on his phone. I stilled pretending to be asleep listening to his conversation.

"That sounds like a wonderful opportunity Bill, but I already told you that I need to be here with Sara." He said, as he walked around. "This has been a rough time for her and I don't want to leave her."

He walked into the living room to look at me.

"Yes, I will think about it. Goodbye."

He hung up taking a breath. I felt his eyes on me as he walked over sitting on the couch. He leaned over kissing my head slowly then he sat back touching my cheek. I moved my head to the other side breathing in slowly.

"Sara?" He said, gently.

"Hmm?" I answered

"I made you something." He said

I opened my eyes looking at him. He smiled gently touching my cheek.

"You okay?"

"I feel great." I said

"Good, I have an omelet for you."

I nodded. He stood pulling me up kissing me. I ate at the island looking at him as he leaned over it across from me drinking coffee.

"Sara, I have to say last night was wonderful."

"You seemed to enjoy it." I said

"I did." He said, before drinking.

"We will have to do it again."

"Yes."

I smiled taking a bite.

We came to work and Judy the front desk receptionist handed Grissom an envelope. He stopped walking opening it in the hallway as I waited beside him. He looked at it reading.

"Hmm." He said

"What is it?"

He looked at me as he folded the letter back up.

"It's an invitation to do a sabbatical lecture series in Washington."

"Are you going to do it?"

He shook his head.

"You should." I said

He looked at me.

"For six months?"

"Oh."

"Oh." He said, taking my arm leading me to his office. He unlocked his door opening it going in. I followed slowly thinking.

"Grissom, I think you should go."

He put his things on his desk.

"I would rather stay here." He said "With you."

I walked over putting my arms around his waist.

"Gris, for some reason you're hot right now. I think you should go and do the lectures."

"Whether I am hot or not is not the point. I feel like my job is here now."

"It will be good for you. I will be fine and the lab will be fine."

He sighed looking at me.

"You need to do this. Six months will fly by."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay."


End file.
